The Proverbial Chinaman
by Hart4Ben
Summary: A post-canon tribute to Hop Sing


Hop Sing sat slump-shouldered at the kitchen table drinking his morning tea. Today would be his final day working at the Ponderosa. Many years had passed, more than he cared to count. He had been there long enough to witness many changes. Adam had left years ago to make his way in the world. He did finally marry and then settled in San Francisco. A few years back, Joe had married and built a home on the northeast section of the ranch near Carson City. Surprisingly the first to be married had been Hoss. He and his wife and their four children now filled the big ranch house along with the aged "Mistah Cartlight." Sadly, all the work required to keep the household running in tip top condition had become too much for Hop Sing. He, too, was older than he liked to think, his once coal black hair now almost completely gray. It had been a source of great pride and satisfaction for him to keep the Cartwright household functioning like a well-oiled machine, though his gruff exterior rarely reflected this. Over the past few years, he had dutifully passed on all the details of managing the household to Hoss' wife and daughters and he felt confident in their abilities to do so.

As he sipped his tea and nibbled on a cracker, the Chinaman mused at his many attempts to pass along to the Cartwrights the wisdom of the ancient ones during his tenure with the family. The Chinese saying, _A child's life is like a piece of paper on which every person leaves a mark_ , came to his mind. He hoped that he had left good marks on the lives of those he had grown to love.

He recalled nights when the house was quiet and he would find Adam in the kitchen enjoying a glass of milk and a cookie while reading a book. Hop Sing would rustle just enough to let Adam know he was coming in to check on him. With a stern face he would say, "A book like house of gold, but Number One son work hard and need sleep. Go back to bed." Adam would look up momentarily and smirk. The cook saved his smile until he rounded the corner.

Hop Sing also remembered the days when Hoss had returned from school, and he could see that the beefy boy was upset about something by the way he was slamming things around while doing his chores. "Number 2 son", he would shout, "You be patient when angry. Save many, many days of sadness!" Hoss would pause and nod, and then temper his actions.

And then there was Joe. Hop Sing chuckled at those memories. How many times had he overheard the ranch hands speaking about the boy saying something like, "The squeaky wheel gets all the grease!" Little Joe constantly complained about doing his chores or not getting to do something his older brothers were doing. Those brothers and the employees alike, felt that his father indulged his attitude too much. Hop Sing would remind the boy at every reasonable opportunity, "Little Joe, after word leaves mouth, you cannot chase down even with vewy fast horse. Do work! You no complain!" The cook would walk away shaking his head and mumbling in Chinese with the full understanding that it would not be long until he repeated those same words to the headstrong lad.

Despite their quirks and flaws, all of Ben Cartwright's sons had grown into fine men. Hop Sing knew that the weight of raising three sons alone had weighed heavily on their father at times. Ben, too, had been known to show up in Hop Sing's kitchen in the middle of the night when he had a lot on his mind. Hop Sing would hear him rummaging about and then come out of his room to heat up some coffee. Sometimes Ben would want to talk and sometimes he drank his coffee in relative silence. Regardless, the Chinaman usually had a good idea what was bothering him. Not much got past the perceptive little man. He would occasionally remind his boss that, "Ruby not shine if you not rub with sand. Same with man and trouble. Trouble hard, but make better man." Ben knew the wisdom of these words, as unpleasant as is was to watch his sons go through trying times. In more recent years, when Ben had difficulty sleeping, the two would sit at the kitchen table and reminisce about days gone by. Though each had had their moments to rant and growl at each other, Hop Sing's eyes now glistened with respect for the man who had given him so much.

That final evening, Joe's family came for the farewell dinner. Hoss had insisted that Hop Sing sit at the table and take the meal with the family. It was difficult for the small Chinaman to look into the faces of the family that he cared so much for knowing that tomorrow he would leave for Sacramento. Moving that far away greatly increased the likelihood that he might never see some of them again, with the exception of Adam who had promised to visit when in the city on business. Hop Sing's heart ached with finality of it all.

The next morning, there were tearful hugs. Hop Sing received an especially long and warm embrace that was accompanied by heart-felt thanks and praise from the head Cartwright. The elderly Chinaman appeared even smaller sitting quietly in the buggy with his hands in his lap as Hoss drove him into town to catch the train. After years of joking that he would "jest waste away ta nothin' without Hop Sing's good cookin'", the big man's heart was so full that the words just would not come. Hop Sing thought about the ancient words of wisdom and warning, _Each generation will reap what the former generation has sown._ He drew comfort in the knowledge that much good had been sown by this generation of Cartwrights, so much so that it had overflowed into his own life. For that, he would be forever grateful.

*******************************The following English translations of Chinese proverbs were adapted for this story *******************************

A book holds a house of gold.

If you are patient in one moment of anger, you will escape a hundred days of sorrow.

Once a word leaves your mouth, you cannot chase it back even with the swiftest horse.

The gem cannot be polished without friction, nor man perfected without trials.


End file.
